Sergeant Me
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Someone has been drafted into a war. As he suffers fatal wounds he remembers those who he cared for dearly,and how he got in this mess


La...u know the drill...what do I owe?  
  
NOTHING!!  
  
Oh I go tall my military stuff from JROTC!!   
  
POWER TO JUNIOR SOLDIERS!  
  
btw...one of this...this is just stuff I pulled out my butt, I am not suggesting Japan had drafted soldiers into the war.   
  
La.   
  
Just my plot squishy k?  
  
Kuwabara pressed himself low into the trench. Bullets were flying, blood was spraying out, and young men and woman screamed as hot metal pierced there skin. Kuwabara's hair was no longer up, but in a tight ponytail, almost bun like thing.   
  
He was one of millions of Japanese soldiers, fighting side by side with American ones. His rank revealed him to be a sergeant. He spotted woman, who had been given wrong directions. They were supposed to be guarding the medical ward, Home Base, or at least not on the front line, like where Kuwabara was.  
  
Kuwabara had lost his helmet, to protect his head, long ago. A bullet sending it whizzing off his head.  
  
His face was dirty and he had gauze wrapped around his arm from a bullet wound. He was worn and haggard from 4 strait days without sleep. He clutched his rifle tightly, adrenaline and fear pumping through his blood stream.  
  
"SERGEANT!" He turned his head to see a a young woman that could have been his sister run towards him. They were both 19 years old. She wore her red hair in a tight bun, her deep blue eyes looking up desperately at him.   
  
She too pressed herself against the wall. Mud and blood was all over her skin, and plastered in her hair. She was a sergeant as well.   
  
"Miss Davis? What are you ding here?"  
  
"One of the 15 girls who were given the wrong coordinates! But I have a car load of kids we rescued. I need to get them out of here!"  
  
Kuwabara nodded.   
  
"Where too?"  
  
"Hotel.Oscar.Mike.Echo. Bravo.Alpha.Siera.Echo." She replied very quickly. (translation: Home Base. )  
  
"Any important reason you need my help?"  
  
Davis smiled, "Yeah, some punk stabbed my leg...I can't feel it..." Kuwabara looked down, and indeed there was a bloody wound on her leg. Kuwabara smiled at her, "You teach that punk a lesson sergeant?"  
  
She nodded, breaking out in a familiar goofy grin. He grabbed the American girl, and the two crawled down to where their Captain was. "Requesting permission to aid Miss Davis in getting Kids out of the line of fire!"  
  
The older man looked at Kuwabara and nodded,"Always such an honorable young man Kuwabara...Don't get yourself killed!" He clapped his hand down on Kuwabara fondly.  
  
Kuwabara and Davis crawled away for a bit, and then broke out in a run, Kuwabara following the short girl in front of him. As he ran, a burning sensation flooding his legs, he remembered how this had all started...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DRAFTED?" Shizuru cried.  
  
Kuwabara nodded, "And Japanese man or woman, ages between 18 and 30, that can speak English, are to report to the closest military base and then medianly set out for Iraq." Kuwabara said placing a slip down.  
  
Shizuru dropped her lit cigarette and grabbed her brother.   
  
"You can't go! You can't!"   
  
Kuwabara looked at the floor and grabbed his bag, heading for the door. He opened it and stopped.   
  
"I love you sis. Make sure Eckiji is fed."  
  
"What about Yusuke? Hiei and Kurama?" Shizuru exclaimed. "What about them, can't they help you?"  
  
"Their on a 9 month mission, I couldn't go because I was sick real bad remember." Kuwabara turned to look at his sister. "I'll write..."  
  
He smiled. "Tell Urameshi I had no choice...and tell him I'll miss him."  
  
Kuwabara dug in his pocket. "If...If I don't come back..." He held out two letters.  
  
"The first ones for you, the other ones for everyone else...but mainly Urameshi."  
  
With that Kuwabara turned and never looked back.   
  
As soon as he arrived, they were briefed on a few things, and they were off. As the battle went on, many of his piers grew to trust and respect Kuwabara. He was boosted to sergeant pretty quickly.   
  
But every night, the Captain would come into talk with him. Kuwabara was one of the youngest there. Kuwabara had killed demons, but never humans. And the Captain talked with him at least 15 minutes every night.  
  
Kuwabara overhead the Captain telling the Major, "Hes a gentle soul. He looks at everything in a way I've never seen before. He can see things we can't, and every battle is making his eyes dim, and his skin pale. He is dying. This war is killing him."  
  
That was how this all started...and the Captain was right.  
  
Eight months had gone by, and Kuwabara felt emotionless. As if there was nothing in him there. The only time he and the other soldiers were not grim, was the brief intermission's between battling. Ever few days the fighting was stopped.  
  
But never for long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Kuwabara was snapped back to reality as a sniper shot Davis in her leg. Kuwabara turned and fired, shooting the enemy in the head.   
  
"MISS DAVIS!"   
  
She's fallen hard, and her long waist length hair tumbled down, covering the ground like a blanket. He picked her up, her eyes wide, and her face pale. She smiled, and he saw blood coming out through the spaces of her teeth.  
  
"A...Another punk..."   
  
Kuwabara smiled back, though his stomach was in knots.   
  
"I'm getting you out of here."  
  
He grabbed her, turned and saw the car. It was covered by a canvas, but he saw small eyes peeking out.   
  
He opened the back of the car and slid her in. He glanced around seeing about 7 kids inside. The oldest was 16. "Can you dress wounds?"  
  
The boy turned and pulled out gauze, and without further question went to work. Before Kuwabara went to the drivers seat, he patted ever ones, shoulder of head, smiling.   
  
"Your going to be okay."  
  
He buckled up looking back to see them doing the same.  
  
"Press your selves low to the floor!"  
  
They all did and a the 16 year old lay on top of the Davis, to keep her down, for she had no seat belt.   
  
"Miss Davis...what your first name...you here me you crazy American?"  
  
"Shut your mouth...My name...its Kelan...yours?"  
  
"Kazuma."  
  
"Kelan David, Kazuma Kuwabara....unstoppable soldiers..." Her voice died away and Kuwabara started the car. "Make sure she stays breathing! Don't let her fall asleep for more than a few minutes!"  
  
He turned the ignition and started the car.  
  
And they were off.  
  
As Kuwabara sped through enemy terrain he remembered his friends.  
  
He saw Yukina, with her healing hands, smiling. She was making tea for Genkai, and waving him over.   
  
Genkai was accepting the tea and giving him a wistful smile. She was old and wise, her eyes showing pure knowledge, and experience.  
  
Hiei sat on a tree. He was glaring at Kuwabara, and daring him to start something. Secretly hoping to start a spat with Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama was under the tree coaxing his friend to come down. His hair spreading its long strands in the wind. Somehow seeming to belong to the air, to nature itself.   
  
Puu, that crazy critter, was snuggled safely in Boeton's arms. Boeton was smiling peppily at Kuwabara, her blue hair pulled back as usual. No taking spirits to the Spirit World today.  
  
Koenma was even there. He was in his teenage form standing by Genkai, leaning on a pole of her porch. He was glancing at Kuwabara out of the corner of his eye. He had a whisps of a smile on his face.  
  
And Urameshi...  
  
Screaming kids filled his ears.   
  
Bullets were flying though the canvas. Enemies were following them. Kuwabara stuck his head out the window, along with his gun and shot at them several times, before nailing the driver in his head. He came back in watching to see where he was going and gave a sharp turn.  
  
"EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE OKAY KIDS!!"  
  
Urameshi was holding up his arms, boasting he was stronger. His slick black hair gelled up. A few stray strands escaping the imprisonment of hair gell.  
  
Kuwabara stuck his arm out again, and on the first try popped another car's tire.  
  
"I'M OUT! KELAN!"  
  
"Gi...ve him my gun..." He heard her groan.   
  
A small boy crawled up and handed the gun to Kuwabara. He took it and smiled at the boy. The boy gave a small one back. An older girl pulled him to her, and pressed herself on top of him.  
  
Urameshi was a half demon, though you couldn't tell at first glance He was smiling at Kuwabara, and hugging his shoulder. Punching his ribs for laughs. They were best friends...  
  
"Wheres the other car...Dam*it..." Kuwabara knew there was a third car. He saw it. He stopped looking in his rear view mirror, and gasped what he saw in the window shield. The enemy car.  
  
"Come on Kuwabara! Your weak!" Urameshi *always* teased Kuwabara like that. The two *always* wound up fighting. They *always* wound up getting mad. And they *always* made up within a matter of seconds.  
  
Bullets sprayed the glass shattering everything. Smashing into the passenger seat, the middle seat, and Kuwabara's seat. One bullet in his leg, another in his arm, another in his shoulder.   
  
When Kuwabara got hurt, Urameshi was always there to help him recover. Guarding him from the enme.y Guiding him to safty....but where was his friend now.  
  
As they stopped firing, and Kuwabara suffered through the three knew bullet wounds, adding on to his first one, he wondered, as his mind grew hazy and he was drifting to another plain in his mind.  
  
Urameshi wasn't the only one. If he couldn't help, it was Kurama, or Hiei...or anyone that cared for him. He could here Kurama's gentle amused chuckle. His kind nature hiding his ferocious power. Hiei's scowl and angry glares, hiding the heart he swore he didn't have.  
  
Kuwabara pulled out a grenade. He opened it and let it fly, it landing on their hood. He flew the car into reverse and they were off, and managed to make it just in time to avoid the blast. But it did completely shatter the windows, and made Kuwabara momentarily deaf, which would last for at least 30 minutes.  
  
The car door broke open and he fell out. Faintly he heard voices.  
  
An E-3 came running up to him. (e-3 private 1st class) He was the only one out there. Kuwabara was looking around he saw nothing. No one was out...the battle was over for the time. Kuwabara almost laughed. They were given a head start, yet there comrades made it back before them.  
  
"GET THE CAR TO HOME!" Kuwabara yelled still unable to hear. The E-3 was shaking his head, and Kuwabara grabbed him, "THAT'S AN ORDER! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I OUT RANK YOU!"  
  
The soldier nodded and headed to the car, but Kuwabara grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Lean me up against that rock, can't sit on my own." He said softly. The soldier said something which Kuwabara of course did not hear.   
  
The soldier did as was told and leaned Kuwabara against a boulder, it automatically becoming blood stained. Kuwabara ripped off his dog tags and pulled off his jacket. He handed the things to the soldier. "Give these to the captain."  
  
The young man looked at him. And Kuwabara realized that this man was older than him. He was at least 27. He looked at Kuwabara with eyes that clearly spoke out, "Your too young to die...your life has barely started."  
  
And those eyes were right.  
  
The soldier saluted him, headed back to the truck, and drove off, children's faces poking out of the back canvas, their mouths moving up and down.  
  
Kuwabara sat there in silence. It enveloped him, and tucked him in its blissful, eerie stillness. That was when Kuwabara noticed the pelting rain. It wasn't little rain, it was hard hammering rain. He looked around him and knew, that his body, within an hour would be buried by the mud from the rain.  
  
He looked off in the distance and saw Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama in the rain. Yusuke was running around mouth open, acting like a three year old. Hiei was looking up, as if he was curios. Kurama had his eyes closed, enjoying the sweet cool droplets.  
  
At once they looked at him and waved him over. He smiled, resting his head on the rock, his loose curly hair sticking to his face.  
  
He turned and saw the sun poke out a cloud, he was covered in a white slash of never ending light. Kuwabara had always believed that those beam of lights meant a miracle was happening.  
  
So here he was in a miracle. And his miracle...was death?  
  
"That bites." He said, hoping to hear him self. But failing.   
  
It was then blood began to pour out his mouth. Blood bubbling up from his throat and staining his clothes. He looked up, and felt the ground moving as someone took steps.   
  
His hearing was coming back.  
  
By the time he had recovered his hearing, the three figures stood above him. He looked at them and laughed.  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama stood there, enveloped in the light. Koenma was kind...they were going to be the last things he saw.  
  
He closed his eyes crying, and coughed, blood splattering out his mouth. The images of his friends looked down upon him, and Kuwabara had the urge to tell them to help him up.   
  
Yusuke gazed at him with his strong brown eyes, an unreadable look on his face.   
  
Everything grew very bright, as Yusuke leaned down and offered his hand.  
  
"It was nice...remember you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
The Captain breathed a relieved sigh, and ran a hand through his gray hair. The car which Kuwabara had taken off in was finally here. He approached it and a Private first class stepped out of the drivers seat.  
  
"I need a stretcher!"  
  
The back was opened, and soldiers scooped up the kids. A stretcher came, and Davis was placed on it. An oxygen mask immediately placed on her lips. The Captain bent over her. "She's not one of mine...SOMEONE GO FIND HER COMMANDER! HE SHOULD BE NEAR BY!"  
  
She grabbed Him and wheezed, "Kuwabara...not in truck...left him...he..." She passed out and they took her away. He turned to The E-3, "Where is sergeant Kuwabara?!"  
  
"He told me to leave him Captain Urtega..." The man handed the jacket and dog tags. Captain Urtega looked at the bloody garment and held the silver dog tags up. He gripped them, his heart aching. Kuwabara was like his son.  
  
"Ironic...he was so eager to get home...and here we all are getting ready to go home...when he..." Captain Urtega placed the tags in his pocket.  
  
"Where did you leave him?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Through the rain Captain Urtega sped down, until he reached the destination. He found what the soldier had been talking about. Looking around and seeing a blown up enemy car, and remembering how their own car had looked, he knew what must have happened. He saw the rock, covered in blood, which the rain casually washed clean.  
  
He tried to walk to it finding knee deep mud, it's be hazardous to walk in that. Captain Urtega saluted the rock, "I know your somewhere in there Kuwabara...God bless you son..."  
  
He would deliver the news to his sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuwabara opened his eyes everything was bright. He shut them. The light was extremly bright.   
  
"Kuwabara..."   
  
That was Koenma...  
  
"So I am dead...why does it still...still hurt."  
  
"Your not dead you doofus!"  
  
Kuwabara opened his eyes again, turning his head to the left. There was a blurry thing there.  
  
"Kuwabara...hey...come on focus!"  
  
Kuwabara blinked painfully.  
  
"Yusuke!" He gasped and he was immediately wrapped in a near hug. "YOU BIG FAT UGLY LUNATIC! HOW DARE YOU GET DRAFTED TO WAR, AND NOT LET ME KNOW UNTIL I GET BACK!? HERE I COME HOME FROM THAT DUMB AS* MISSION EXPECTING TO SEE MY BEST FRIEND, AND YOU SISTER, WHO BY THE WAY, WAS *CRYING* TELLS ME YOU WERE FORCED TO GO INTO WAR! YOU DUMB A*S! YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED UNTIL I COULD HAVE COME!"  
  
Kuwabara allowed the angry young man hold onto him tightly. He was sobbing in his shoulder and gripping him like there was no tomorrow. Kuwabara was in a large amount of pain, and looked around the room. He was at Koenma's...in a medical area.  
  
Boeton and Koenma stood off, Shizuru crying onto Boeton's shoulder. That was new...Yukina and Genkai where there, Yukina holding onto the old woman, tears going down her face, and dropping in beautiful stones on the floor.  
  
Genkai was swallowing hard, and smiling. "Your messed up...but you'll be fine in another few weeks."  
  
Kurama was sitting at his bedside, smiling his eyes bright with tears. "Welcome back..." Hiei was actually sitting on the edge of his bed observing him. Kuwabara would have fallen out of his bed if Yusuke was not holding him, for Hiei smiled at him and said, "Glad your not dead...imagine hoe quiet it's be without your annoyingly loud voice."  
  
Kuwabara, raised a completely wrapped up arm and placed it on Yusuke's head. Tears streaming down his eyes.  
  
"Guns?"  
  
"No Kuwabara."  
  
"Soldiers?"  
  
"No Kuwabara.  
  
"Am I dreaming, or am I really out of the war...?"  
  
Yusuke pulled away and smiled, eyes red.   
  
"No Kuwabara."  
  
Kuwabara rest his head on Yusuke's chest hugging him weakly crying. Yusuke held him back and after a long moment Yusuke spoke. "You said my first name..."  
  
Kuwabara sniffed, "Was that really you three I saw, when I was dying on that rock?"  
  
"Yes." Kurama answered.  
  
"When we arrived from the demon world, Shizuru, Boeton, and Koenma were waiting. They told us what happened and Yusuke grew rash, and almost joined the army to find you." Hiei snorted, hiding a chuckle.  
  
"Koenma helped us find you." Yusuke said, his hand entangled in his best friend's hair. "Kuwabara...I was freaked to see you like that man...You were almost dead. I had no idea how to react. Glad you passed out." Yusuke laughed, "I would have been embarrassed if you saw how I acted after you said, "It was nice to remember you." I nearly killed a few things."  
  
Kuwabara laughed, and grunted with pain. Yusuke instantly lowered him down. Kuwabara smiled. "Wait...Captain...Urtega, and Miss Davis..."   
  
Koenma held up his hand. "I wrote Captain Urtega, Saying I found you and were in my care. I have his address so you can see him once you healed. As for Miss Davis she's right here."  
  
Koenma stepped away, to reveal his friend. Her long hair was down, and she had a kind smile on her face. She had on a white sleeveless turtle neck sweater, and a white skirt.  
  
Kurama got up and she took his seat.  
  
"You got great friends...I had fun getting to know them all."  
  
Kuwabara starred at her feeling tears in his eyes, "Kelan...Your dead..."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Its not all that bad." She smiled. Kuwabara put a hand over his eyes, and gave a sorrowful low moan. "No..."  
  
"But..." Yusuke cut in, "With much persuading...we managed to get Koenma to bring her back." Kuwabara looked up. Koenma nodded. "My get well gift to you."  
  
"So...What punk got you?" Kelan asked smiling.   
  
Kuwabara laughed, "You wouldn't believe me..."  
  
Yusuke Laid down next to him holding him close.   
  
"Try us." Kuwabara smiled at his friends, and gave a long sigh. "Stop me if I bore you..."  
  
No one would leave that room until late in the night... 


End file.
